heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Western Kid Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Ridge Blackstone Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Six-Shooters and Dynamite! | Synopsis2 = Brand Krug has hired a man to help him assassinate the Western Kid so that the cowboy hero does not interfere with his attempts to stop the construction of a nearby dam which will help earn local farmers enough money to pay off their mortgages. Brand and his assassin attempt to shoot Tex as he is drinking from the river, but Tex's horse Whirlwind detects the danger and knocks Dawson into the water, saving his life. As Lightning ambushes the assassin, Brand Krug flees the scene to try another plan to stop Tex and prevent the dam from being built. Meanwhile, his assassin surrenders and vows to fight on Tex Dawson's side after being betrayed by the cowardly Krug, and tells the Kid what his employer is up to Tex leaves Lightning to guard the man as he rides off on Whirlwind to warn the men building the dam of Krug's plot. However when he arrives the men have been tipped off by Krug himself, except for that he has convinced them that the Western Kid has come to sabotage the dam himself. Defending himself from the men, Krug's minions swoop in with guns blazing and the Kid helps the workers fend off the attackers, using his guns to incapacitate but not kill them. While Krug's men retreat, the Western Kid's inability to kill convince the workers that he is trying to sabotage the dam. Before they can subdue the Western Kid, Whirlwind races in and helps his master escape. Tex follows the outlaws trail that leads him to where Krug has set up explosives to destroy the dam. The Kid attacks, knocking out some of Krug's men, but fails to stop them from setting off their explosives. When it seems that the Kid is outnumbered, Lightning arrives and attacks the men, but Tex is forced to order his faithful dog to stand down when they threaten to shoot him. Tex is disappointed that Lightning let his captive go free and wonders what to do about his dog's failure to follow commands. However, before Krug can kill the Western Kid, the sheriff arrives and shoots the gun out of his hand. As it turns out, Lightning had sensed that he could trust the reformed assassin and went with him to get the sheriff before coming back to save his masters life. With Krug now arrested, Tex realizes he jumped to conclusions about Lightning and that he didn't truly fail him at all. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Brand Krug Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Man and Horse | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | StoryTitle4 = Mystery of Thunder Canyon! | Synopsis4 = The Western Kid goes to Thunder Canyon, the birthplace of his horse Whirlwind, to investigate reports that the horses in the region have been mysteriously disappearing. Upon their arrival, Tex has to remind his horse not to forget that he is civilized and reins him in. As he rides into the region, Tex recalls how he rescued Whirlwind after his father was murdered by another horse known only as the Wild One, who still walks the area. That night as Tex camps out for the night, Whirlwind breaks free of his tether and goes after Wild One. Seeing this, Lightning rouses his master and leads Tex after Whirlwind. Meanwhile, Whirlwind has gained the upper hand against the Wild One and leads him on a chase through the canyon. Pursuing, Tex spots the Wild One fleeing the scene and although disbelieves that Whirlwind could have been killed, fears the worst. However, he comes across a man around the corner who denies seeing Whirlwind. However the Western Kid realizes the man is lying when Whirlwind begins to whinny behind a rock. Before the Kid can act the man pulls his gun and explains that he had trailed the Wild One to lure horses into the area which he then captured and sold. Suddenly Lightning rushes off, giving the Kid distraction enough to fight off the man. The man then calls the Wild One, which tries to trample the hero, but Whirlwind breaks free and attacks his mortal foe. The man mounts Wild One and tires to flee the scene, but Lightning returns with a stampede of the other horses who chase their would-be captor and Wild One off a cliff to their deaths. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * * Unnamed horse rustler Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The third story titled, "The Mystery of Thunder Canyon" has a number of inconsistencies with the third tale in titled "The Heart of Whirlwind", which recounts a similar origin to Whirlwind. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}